Courage: Space-Swiped Dog
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: When Wormy starts throwing fits, Tulip's bears turn to the ONE individual they met that knows the best way to calm it. Abducting Courage to do that, the cowardly dog soon finds himself (literally) in much bigger trouble as Tulip makes him her new pet! Will he be able to escape back to Earth where he belongs? Rated to be safe...


**Author Note: Based on part two of the seventh episode of Season 3, Tulip's Worm.**

* * *

-On planet X in galaxy X7X-

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

Tulip's worm was going on a rampage as it seemed to be going around the planet in anger.

"Wormy, stop it right now! Naughty, naughty Wormy!" Tulip attempted to calm the worm down, but it ignored her as it was now attempting to devour her teddies again; but she caught it by the tail just in time and left to attempt to place her pet somewhere where it couldn't cause anymore trouble.

"The worm needs to calm down." The teddy bear with the orange mohawk groaned. He did NOT want to be eaten again!

The yellowish-greenish bear nodded, "Shame that pink dog left, he knew what could get the worm to..." he started to say, then trailed off as the two teddies realized what they needed to do: go back to Earth and capture that little pink Earth dog with the tuba, as only tuba music seemed to tame the worm.

So with that in mind, the two teddies went to work on building a new saucer to fly back to Earth for their mission.

After making sure that both Tulip and the worm were fast asleep, the two teddies quietly went into their new spaceship and set a course for Earth and off they went.

\- Meanwhile on Earth -

It was already night on the Bagg farm in the middle of Nowhere; Eustace, Murial and Courage where fast asleep in their bed and that was when the teddies spaceship landed and the two teddies set the ship into cloaking mode on silent runners so as to not alert Eustace and Murial, or more importantly... the dog.

After landing, the two teddies got out of the ship and made their way to the house, and quietly went up the stairs and the second teddy saw the tuba and grabbed it, as the two had made it to the room where the Baggs and the dog were sleeping.

Quietly opening the door, the two Teddies made their way to the sleeping pink dog and before Courage could even see what was happening the two teddies stuffed him into a burlap sac and the teddy with the flaming hairstyle carried the dog in the bag as the first teddy quickly placed a "fake" Courage which was just a doll that looked like him in the dog's place on the bed and they quickly made their way back to the ship and once on board the teddies placed the bag Courage was stuffed in and the tuba down and set the course for planet X in galaxy X7X and this time... they aimed to NEVER come back to Earth as the ship lifted off and took flight.

\- Planet X in Galaxy X7X -

After the ship landed the two teddies then picked up Courage and his tuba and left the ship. Once out of it, the teddy with the moehawk took out a remote looking device and pressed a big red button, and then suddenly the ship then exploded, preventing the dog's escape this time.

The two teddies then yanked Courage out of the bag and then forcefully shoved the tuba onto the dog.

Waking up at the jostling, the first thing that Courage noticed was this was NOT the farm! Thinking he'd been dog-napped (which, of course, he actually had), he made to scream in alarm. But before he could, his mouth was covered by two familiar-looking toy bears.

"Shhh! Don't panic! We just need a favor from you is all." One of the bears said.

At that, Courage felt his heart rate slow back to normal. Tulip's bears?! What in the world...?! And a favor?!

Figuring the best way to find out what was going on, Courage swallowed his scream.

"You remember Tulip, right?" The lead teddy asked.

Rapidly nodding his head, the native of Nowhere, Kansas shook all over. Even if he had only met her once, she stood out in his memory. A girl around the size of a skyscraper with copenhagen blue skin, orange eyes with yellow sclera and had tulips growing out of her long white hair that was tied into two braids; wore a black dress and shoes with yellow socks and lime-green lipstick while speaking with a British accent and wanting to keep you as a new pet...that was hard to forget.

"Well...her worm's acting up again. We remembered how last time, you were able to calm it down. Need your help doing that again or it could be a repeat of last time." Theyellowish-greenish teddy bear explained.

Under his fur, Courage paled. Last time Murial had gotten eaten and nearly digested alive! If the worm was getting rowdy again...! No! He couldn't let that happen! Ever since that crazy vet had shot his parents into space because of that crackpot idea of space dogs, she was all he had that he could call family!

Looking around for the worm, he nodded. Ok...so they wanted his help then he'd be free to go. He could do that. And while Courage failed to spot the worm, he certainly couldn't overlook it owner.

Tulip. Her enormous stature lying down, clearly asleep, made her look like a mountain.

After the Teddies told the frightened dog everything, they then heard Tulip was waking up and when the blue skinned giantess fully woke up and yawned. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching, she blinked. Then looked around for Wormy, but instead, she focused her attention when she saw Courage. At the tiny pink bit of fur (to her anyway), she looked instantly happy, obviously remembering him and that one of her new pets had returned to her despite being naughty and running away.

"Hello again, doggy. Did you come back because you missed me?" she asked, smiling warmly at the Earth creature.

Miss her?!

That was crazy! He'd been abducted! Admittedly, Courage had been brought here because it was doubtful her toys knew anyone else that could play the tuba, being from another planet and all, but still...!

Courage was brought out of his musings as the ground shook, then Tulip's pet worm burst out of it, fanged mouth wide open and nearing the closest source of what could be considered a meal: the bears. Seeing them in trouble and gulping, the dog started to play the tuba, and to the delight of the alien giantess, she saw her Wormy suddenly relax, looking so happy that he instantly calmed down and just swayed to the sound until he was lulled to sleep.

So...Wormy liked the music and the little dog was her pet's friend? That was wonderful! "Thank you so much, little pink dog!" Sweeping the fright-prone dog into her hands, Tulip cupped them around Courage so he was trapped on all sides, except for straight up, and puckered her lips. The dog looked up and let out a horrified shriek at the sight of the huge lips coming at him like a doomsday asteroid as his mind went to the worst scenario, as it often did.

Would he slip between them and be consumed? The thought made the ironically-named canine panic. Courage tried to run and climb up the massive skin to escape her hands, but all the efforts did was amuse his captor. She jostled her hands, making him tumble across the young woman's cupped palms, giving him a great upside-down view of her when the dog finally come to a halt.

And then the lips were on him. The warm skin smothering him, Courage screaming all the while.

Then there was a popping sound that was more like a bomb going off to him, even without dogs having good hearing. Tulip pulled away, giggling teasingly as Courage reeled from the gargantuan kiss. It amused the extraterrestrial girl that the little dog was completely covered from head to toe in her green lipstick.

Seeing the tiny pooch disoriented, the young alien giantess beamed as a sudden idea struck her, then Tulip then picked Courage up and held him over her head.

"You're not running away this time, new little pet. I'm going keep you with me forever for always and always and always till the end of time so you can never leave!" she gushed as she then happily dropped the now screaming pink dog right into the center tulip flower on her head.

"Oh no..." Courage whispered in panic, laying on his side in the fetal position within the blossom, his whole body shaking uncontrollably while feeling the quaking booms from Tulip's steps as she went home.


End file.
